Who We Are
by DarkElements10
Summary: We're best friends...and I'm not sure I want it to be that way anymore...WayneWaynexCamille one-shot


**Who We Are**

* * *

><p>If people had seen us in Camille's apartment that day, as we waited for a storm to let up before leaving for an audition, they would have thought we were a couple having a terrible fight.<p>

If only.

We were sitting in my Camille's apartment, 4J; rain pouring down outside. Camille was sitting sideways on her seat of the couch looking at me sternly. Her long brown hair was pulled in a messy bun on top of her head; two clean chopsticks holding it together.

"Why are you so upset Wally?" she asked and slammed her hand down onto the cushion.

She was the only one that I allowed to call me Wally, well, my family could too. But everyone else, I made refer to me as WayneWayne. Even though I had used that name when I was so desperate to get a job and almost kicked Kendall out of Big Time Rush, I like it a lot better than my actual name

"Do you really expect me to be happy for you when say, 'Hey, guess what. I'm going out with Steve tonight?'" I rolled my eyes, cracking me knuckles. "Camille, Steve is-"

"Steve is nice!" Camille exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. "You don't even know him to try and judge him anyway." She angrily pulled the chopsticks out of her hair, dropping them onto the coffee table, her hair cascading over her shoulders.

"I know enough." I couldn't even believe I was fighting with her about this.

I had known Camille for six years and I had been in love with her ever since.

We met while working on the Magic Middle School. I was Towel Boy and she was…some overly dramatic cheerleader…and she was the only one there that was close to my age that I actually connected with. We lost touch after Magic Middle School ended and she left for LA while I was still in Texas, but when it came to wanting to further my acting career I ended up moving out to LA as well. For months, I didn't get anything, and after a while I was so desperate for a job I became someone I'm not and tried to get into Big Time Rush. That didn't work out, and thankfully the guys forgave me after I explained everything to them, we're even friends now, but Camille and I were still best friends. After we had gotten to talking about what we had been doing after Magic Middle School the connection as back, it was like it had never even left.

"Wally, you are my best friend. Why are you freaking out like this?" She tucked her hair behind her ears and stared hard at me.

_I could tell her, _I thought, _It would be the perfect moment. I could tell her how I've felt since we were twelve. _

Maybe my mind shut off, or maybe my subconscious took over, but when I thought about what I could do and say, I did. My left hand reached up to her cheek and pushed a stray hair away. Then it slid to her arm and to her back, pulling her closer to me. As our lips met I felt everything I had been holding inside melt into a puddle.

I also felt something even more spectacular; she was kissing me back.

Camille pulled away but only a few inches so she could shift her weight, wrapping her arms around my neck. She lifted herself up and over onto my lap. She kissed me this time. First on my forehead, on my cheeks, finally resting on my lips.

She pulled away and sighed, smiling.

"So, that's why you sere so upset. I can't believe I didn't see it." She sighed again and leaned back a little, looking at me, steadily.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied simply.

Camille's brown eyes clouded with confusion. "Why didn't you tell me you liked me?"

"Camille, I have _loved _you since we were twelve. I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I guess it just took me a while."

I looked at the beautiful girl sitting in my lap. She had both arms around my neck. Her legs were across my lap, and her feet rested against the arm rest. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Hey, Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so there are basically NO WayneWaynexCamille stories here in this section. Am I the only one that thinks that his could possibly be canon? I mean, think about it, they used to work on the Magic Middle School together, and she was the only one at the Palm Woods that he wasn't mean to (besides the Jennifers). So my thought process is, they could have been friends during Magic Middle School, but stopped when they ended up doing different jobs and moving on with their lives. But after WayneWayne came back, was kicked out of BTR, and was put in the Ziggle Zaggles, he could have realized that he was acting desperate for a job, and decided to show who he really was, a nice guy. **

**Plus, I'm a sucker for the best friends turn boyfriend/girlfriend thing and I think it could be cute. Even if you're not a fan of the pairing, I hope you liked this one-shot.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


End file.
